Reverse of Reverse
by xIsisx
Summary: [oneshot] Ryou is killed when trying to rescue somebody. Bakura wants Ryou to visit hell, but Ryou wants to be alive again. My first oneshot, and not that all well written.


xIsisx: Ra knows why I named this Reverse of Reverse. I have no idea why it's name that, but what the hell, this is my first one-shot, it's bound to be funky.

Disclaimer: And Ra knows why I still need to be here for a pathetic one-shot that's not even all that well written but what the heck: xIsisx doesn't not own YuGiOh or any other anime and but ideas for fanfic and any original characters are copyright her. Do not use without permission.

* * *

**ooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Reverse of Reverse  
_Yu-Gi-Oh One-Shot  
__By xIsisx_

**ooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"No!" He rushed on to the road and pushed the little boy away from the incoming traffic.

The biggest and last mistake Ryou Bakura will ever make.

There was an eerie 'ooh-ing' sound and he felt his mind/soul drift upward about 10 feet. He looked at himself... okay, he stilled looked like Ryou Bakura, but a little transparent. And this time, it wasn't because his skin was so pale. This... did not feel good. He looked down.

Blood.

Blood everywhere. He had been hit by a car... and now was floating around up here...? This made no sense. Unless...

"Yeah you're dead and now you're a ghost." Said a voice behind him, making him jump another 10 feet. His yami looked a bit bored by the whole situation.

"Bakura! What are you doing up here!"

"Didn't you ever hear a word I said?" Bakura sighed, as if he was tired of explaining everything to his little hopeless hikari, "If you die, I temporlary die too, until I can find another body."

Ryou raised an eyebrow, "So why don't you."

Bakura leaned on air, arms crossed. "It's quite amusing to watch the scruggles of a mortal after they die." Bakura shrugged, "Don't take it personally."

"Well I'm so glad you feel so comfortable..." Ryou was beginning to more or less freak out, "But I'M DEAD!"

"Not my problem," Bakura shrugged again, "I once died, long story, but I came back, and I think a certain someone is going to visit us, no, you right about..."

A shining figure swooped down.

"...now."

The figure took a dragon/human shape... I mean, a human with claws for toes and wings on their back.

Ryou stared. Bakura watched somewhat intrestedly.

"Welcome," The person/thing greeted, their glow fading, "to the Midriff. The cross between life and death. In other words, you just died but have not gone to heaven or hell yet, so you are a cross between a human and a soul. A ghost," The glow faded completely, it was a dragon-girl whose dragon features were dark but human features resembled an angel, "My name is Farnarcia. I am one of the many guides for ghosts."

"Hello Farnarcia. It's been a while." Said Bakura.

"Hi... but who are you?" Farnarcia gave Bakura a curious look

Bakura sweatdropped, "Tomb robber... King of Thieves... Egypt... ring a bell anywhere?"

"Oh! Yes, of couse, Bakura!" Farnarcia gave Bakura hug, "Still sticking around all this time?"

"Gah! Get off me!" Bakura shoved Farnarcia off, "Just because we've met before doesn't mean we're friends! Gah!" Bakura shuddered at the thought of friendship.

Farnarcia pouted, "But-"

Ryou interupped, "So I have a question?"

The dragon-girl turned back to Ryou.

"How long exactly am I stuck here in this 'Midriff'?"

"Hmm..." Farnarcia placed a hand to her chin, evidentally thinking, "I've checked your records and it seems like you're only stuck here for about 1 hour, considering you really haven't done anything bad during you lifetime. But this fellow," She indicated Bakura, "Was stuck here for about 5 years."

"You lie! I was only here for 4 years and 11 months!" Bakura crossed his arms, "So THERE!"

Farnarcia ignored him, "He went to hell (big surprise) but somehow weaseled his way out, nobody here seemed to know what to do with him so we just revived him!"

"Umm..." Ryou gawked.

"Listen up Ryou, hell isn't all cracked up as people say it is. It was the greatest expirence I've ever had but I got bored with it. See everyday you can do something different, like on Monday I threw knifes at random people for the sake of it, on Tuesday I dranked the blood of those people, and on Wednesday I ripped their hearts out, and on Thur-"

Farnarcia cleared her throat, seeing as Ryou was a pale (and transparent) shade of green, "We get the picture Bakura, hell was fun for you, blahdy blah blah. Anyway, Ryou, I think you'll be able to go back to your world after the one hour is up, but you're gonna be hospitalized for that wound in the head, but it'll be nothing serious, you'll be good as new."

Ryou gulped, "Well... that's good news... yup."

Anywho, the trio wandered around the city for a while and Bakura showed Ryou '101 to Freak Out People When You Are in Ghost Mode'.

"Only 3 minutes left!" Said Farnarcia in a singsong voice.

"You know, Ryou, you should come visit hell for a few days, it's really fun."

"Ehh... No thanks Bakura..."

"No really, _come on_!" Bakura pulled Ryou toward the direction of hell.

"No... no Bakura, don't!"

"Ryou!" Bakura pulled harder, "Ryou... Ryou... Ryou!"

Ryou awoke with a start, to see his yami's face.

"Ra, I thought you were going to have a seizure." Bakura said.

Ryou looked around causiously, taking deep breaths. It's okay... this is his room... he was no longer transparent... no Farnarcia... and he was not going to hell.

"Your dream was so loud!" Bakura said, annoyed, "It woke me up. Ra knows where you got the idea of you dying and such."

"Accually," Ryou began in a shaky voice, still having aftermaths of the dream, "I was reading YuYu Hakusho Volume 1 before I went to sleep." ((if you have ever read that, you'd know what I'm talking about))

Bakura laughed and ruffled Ryou hair, "Silly hikari. Night." Bakura left the room.

And so, Ryou slept on, no further thoughts of himself dying, but little did he know that his yami took the manga and read it. And now from the other room down the hall, Bakura was having a very restless night... one that included himself dying...

* * *

xIsisx: So if ya liked it, review and praise. If you didn't like it, review and flame. shrugs No biggie, flames don't bother me.


End file.
